Backlash of a Bad Decision
by Trickster True
Summary: The trio are finally done with Amity Park. After the elder Fentons does something unforgivable Danny, Sam, and Tucker decide that they weren't going to try and risk their lives for the town anymore. Now the town is alone fighting the ghosts and the trio is starting to make a life for themselves. The three are growing more and more happy every day they are away from Amity.
1. (T) The Beginning

**Here's this thing. Hope enjoy and all that. It kind of bounces around a bit, I guess. It's shorter than what I wanted, but what can you do?**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or anything that is familiar.**

* * *

It was strange, really, how one event could change everything. That one word could end or save a life. That being late for a single meeting could mean failure or freedom. Tucker thought as he absently played temple run. He wasn't sure where the thoughts came from, but it probably wasn't anything important.

"Stop that."

Tucker stopped his game and looked up, Sam was staring at him, "Stop what?"

She waved her hands at him, "Your face. Stop it. You look like you're thinking and we all know where _that_ thought process would end up at. And I don't really want to see your awkward boner."

Tucker choked for a second, " _SAM_!" he paused, "And my thoughts don't always end up _there_. I'm a human, not an animal, jeez. And, anyway, you're just jealous that I can get a boner and you can't." Here he stuck his nose in the air and turned away.

Sam snorted, "Yeah. Riight. Of course Tuck, I'm completely and utterly jealous of your boner skills. That's why I don't want to see it, so why don't you be an awesome friend and don't show off those 'skills', hmm?"

Tucker acted like he was thinking before nodding. He glanced at the clock and swallowed. It was way past the end of patrol, Danny should have been back by now. He glanced at Sam. She was staring at the clock and was drumming her fingers on her leg in a un-steady tempo. She was worried, then again, he was too. Tucker reached over and grabbed her hands. Sam's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Hey. It - patrol sometimes takes longer than expected. He's okay Sam, if he wasn't we would know."

"I know that. But something feels - it feels like - like something is... wrong."

He knew what she was talking about. It wasn't the first time Danny was late, but this time something in his chest was screaming to go out and look for him. That something was horribly wrong. Tucker paused before asking, "Do you want to go out and look for him?"

She glanced back at the clock before nodding.

Tucker smiled, "Then let's go!"

* * *

A week passed and still no sign of Danny.

The whole town was searching for him, and Sam was starting to break. So was he, but he had to make sure Sam was okay. He had to watch her and make sure that she didn't do anything that she'll regret later on. For Danny and for her. And because he was scared of losing her as well.

Tucker was hacking into street cameras and Sam was listening along the grape vine of the rich to try and find him. They still haven't found anything.

And every day that passed Tucker's heart and hope sunk. He was starting to think that the worst had happened.

He desperately wished that Danny was okay.

* * *

It was a month later and Danny was still gone.

People were starting to think that he was dead. Search parties were starting to stop looking. Sam didn't and neither did he. Jazz had come back to try and find her brother. She wasn't taking him being missing very well. Danny's parents could be seen yelling about how he had been taking by ghosts, they didn't know how right they were.

Tucker wasn't sure what to do anymore, Danny would know what to do, but he wasn't here so Tucker had to figure out what to do.

He didn't like the way his thoughts were turning though.

Danny was still alive.

He had to be alive.

He had to be.

.

.

.

Jazz called. She found Danny.

He was still alive, but she didn't know how much longer he would last. Tucker almost didn't care where Danny was found, all he cared about was that his best friend was _alive_. But Jazz sounded like she was crying and Danny would be so mad at him if Tucker didn't try to help her, so he asked where Danny was.

As he listened to Jazz cry and sob and her voice crack more than once his hands shook so bad he almost dropped the phone. He could feel bile making it's way up his throat, it was so much worse than they thought. This was worse then Danny being kidnapped by some ghost or getting lost in the Ghost Zone. So, so much worse.

Danny's parents had him.

* * *

Tucker called Sam. Told her that there was information about Danny, Tucker had to be the one to tell her. Jazz was watching her parents to find a time to get Danny and to keep them distracted. The longer they were talking to her the less time they have to- to- ...hurt Danny. At least that's what she stated.

So, Tucker had to tell Sam alone.

 _"Sam? Jazz found Danny."_

At first, Sam was shocked and then she was ecstatic. Asking where he was, and when we were going to get him, and why wasn't she called sooner?

 _"It's worse than what we thought, Sam. So much worse."_

She started to get angry. He understood why - finally there was information about Danny and here he was, holding it back. But she needed to know before tried to do anything rash. Tucker didn't want to say anything though.

 _"He wasn't kidnapped by ghosts Sam."_

Was this how Danny felt whenever he tried to break bad news to them? Was this how he felt whenever he tried to keep something from them? It... Tucker didn't like the feeling. The urge to hide something that you know would hurt someone, but feeling guilty for hiding it. How Danny could stand it was nothing short of a mystery.

 _"Vlad didn't have him either. Sam, Danny is hurt, badly."_

Sam sounded panicked and almost desperate. Tucker couldn't remember her ever sounding like that, the guilt grew stronger. Tell me Tucker, please just tell me. Over and over again.

.

.

.

.

 _"Sam... Danny has been here, right under our noses. For over a month he's been in the lab of the Fentons."_

 _"His parents have him, Sam."_


	2. (J) The Beginning

**Chapter two is told from Jazz's point of view and so is written slightly different from Tuckers. I think this story will told from the three's views, Tucker, Jazz and Sam's, with a third person view when it's about Amity Park.**

 **Does that sound like a good idea? I don't think I'll have Danny's view in this story a lot (if at all) as I think that it would hit harder if it was told from a view where we, or really ya'll, can't see what is going on in his head. We would also have different views and thought processes on the same situation, so nothing will be quite the same, as it would be in real life.**

 **Nothing is for fact when you see through three different pair of eyes. And these three are messed up already. So to understand - in my head - Danny and how he is doing you have to also understand these three on must different level.**

 **So... you get this.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Jazz felt sick. So, so sick of everything. She was sick over the fact that her little brother was _missing_. She was sick when everyone started to give up. She had truly gotten sick when she found him.

Stark white hair splayed over a silver table, eyes closed like he was just sleeping and restraints that clung tightly to limbs - Jazz broke and sobbed. Her sweet, sweet little brother was in his ghost form without his glow looking more like a corpse than he ever did before. Jazz told, to him or to herself, she didn't know, that it was going to be okay. It was. It was. _It was._

She ran up stairs, stumbled to the kitchen sick and threw up. She slid to the ground sobbing. Her parents came running in and she sobbed and screamed at them, at her mother who tried to hold her – _restrain her like they did with Danny_ – and as Jazz looked at their worried faces she felt something.

For the first time her life, Jasmine Fenton felt true _hatred_.

* * *

Jazz called Tucker. Told him what she found, told him that _it wasn't okay_. The entire time she cried and as she spoke rage and hate bubbled and _grew_.

It wasn't okay, what They did. She had tried so hard to convince Danny that they'd never hurt him. Did he listen? Did he try and tell them only for them to do… to do that? Was it her fault? She could've been here – there – and stopped them. She should have been there. She should have waited another year before going to college, she should've known better than to believe that they would have understood or accepted Danny. S-she, she should have…

She should've come back earlier.

* * *

Jazz sat in her old room and cried. She was going to be weak right now, because she couldn't be weak later. She had to be strong, for Tucker and Sam, for herself. And more importantly – for Danny.

But for now she'd be weak alone in her old room, inside of the house she now despised full of monsters, and she'd cry.

Only for now.

Just for a moment.

* * *

It was easy, almost painfully easy. She just told them that there was a really powerful ghost on the other side of town and… tada. They were gone. Didn't ask anything, didn't see on their equipment to make sure. Just… left.

She wished, as she hurried down the stairs with Sam and Tucker on her heels, that her parents felt pain when they realized what they did.

She prayed, as she started pushing weapons and blueprints into bags, that the town would feel remorse for their sins against her brother.

She hoped, as she watched her brother – blue eyed and black hair and _oh so weak_ – clung to his friends like a drowning man gripped at the sand, that someone would break because of the strain of having no one to save them.

Jazz was never letting this town get its claws into her little brother ever again, even if she had to fight tooth and nail against the world. Never again. As Sam and Tucker carried Danny to the portal she handed the bags over and held the hard-drive in a white knuckled grip. The elder Fentons were going to be the first to pay. That was something Jazz was going to make sure of. The three teens disappeared into swirling green and Jazz turned and _ran_. Ran out of the house and down the road. She ran past people and heard her name and ran even faster. She ran until she panted for air and realized that she was crying – she didn't bother wiping her eyes – and turned a corner.

There was nothing that would stop her, not even her tears.

And Jazz busted through the doors of the police station with tears tracks on her face and a hard drive in her hand. She stood there and screamed, screamed the same thing over and over again until her body finally had enough and passed out.

Sending personnel racing around to get everything done, her words sending everyone into frenzy.

 _"My parents are monsters! My parents are monsters! My parents are monsters! My parents are monsters! My parents are monsters!"_

 _"They hurt my little brother, they hurt Danny!"_


End file.
